The Party
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: It's Misty's birthday and Cordelia has organised a surprise party for her. A Foxxay one - shot.


Cordelia:

Today was Misty's 30THMisty' birthday. Unbeknown to her I had been organising a party for her for weeks. It was a surprise of course and everyone was invited, Zoe, Queenie, Kyle and all the girls would be there to celebrate. Misty told me her mama didn't believe in celebrating birthdays when she was a kid so I wanted to make this one extra special.

Zoe had taken Misty shopping for the week's food at some early hour this morning so we had time to set up. She was still under the impression we had forgotten!

I hung balloons while Queenie baked a cake. Some of the young witches set to work making buns and food while the others helped me hang banners and fairy lights. We all placed her presents in a pile in the middle of the floor in the main room. Everything looked wonderful. When I got the text from Zoe we turned all the lights out and drew the curtains, readying our party poppers and streamers.

Misty:

Today was my 30TH birthday. I got up early as usual, before everyone else and met Zoe in the hall who invited me shopping to get the covens food. I didn't take offence that she'd forgotten, where I came from, birthdays were just another day. After we'd been shopping for a good hour and a half we arrived home and Zoe seemed a bit on edge.

''Are ya okay?'' I asked her.

''Sure! Fine, I'm fine.'' She replied, unlocking the front door.

It was strangely dark so I snapped on the lights and;

''Surprise!'' came the voices of over 50 witches along with streamers and party whistles.

''Oh my god!'' I cried. They had remembered!

Cordelia:

I ran over to hug my Misty. She was so happy she was crying!

''Happy birthday baby.'' I said, kissing her.

''All this is for me?'' she asked.

''Of course Misty!'' I laughed. ''You only turn 30 once.''

''Thank you so much.'' She said in the general direction of everyone, pulling streamers from her wild hair.

I led her by the hand and sat her on the couch. The girls took it in turns to give her their presents, which included CD's, clothes, shawls, make up and beautiful quirky jewellery.

''Thank you so much guys.'' She said as she played on of her new Stevie CD's which she got from Queenie.

''You haven't opened mine yet.'' I said with a wink.

''Oh De, ya didn't need to get me anything.'' She scolded.

''Nonsense!'' I said, waving my hands and placing two wrapped gifts in her palms.

''Oh my god!'' she cried as she opened the first. It was two tickets to Stevie Nick's upcoming tour, with backstage passes so she could meet her idol all over again.

''Oh Delia, baby, thank you so much.'' She said, wiping her eyes.

I gestured towards the second gift. Misty opened it to reveal a pink suede box. Inside was a white gold pendant in the shape of a heart and engraved in the centre were the words;

_Lovers Forever_

I had chosen the quote from Stevie's song 'Leather and Lace' which I knew to be one of Misty's favourites. Misty cried all over again and jumped at me wrapping her arms around me.

''I love you so much, I can't tell you how thankful I am.'' She said.

''I love you too. Here.'' I said, taking the necklace from her and placing it around her neck. I kissed the place where I'd fastened the clasp and a chorus of 'Ah's' rang through the room.

Zoe dimmed the lights and queenie brought in her cake which she'd shaped into a flower and we all sang the old kid's tune 'Happy Birthday' and Misty blew out her candles.

Misty:

Most of the girls had fallen asleep downstairs. The party had taken a turn when Kyle brought out the drinks and I think we all had a little too many, even some of the younger ones. I picked my way through the paper cups and wrapping paper and when through to the kitchen where I found Delia washing up. I placed my hand over the pendant on my chest and kissed her.

''Thank you for everything, it's been the best first birthday.'' I said.

''You deserve it Misty, your my world.'' She replied, holding my hips close to hers.

We both heard 'Leather and Lace' on the CD player in the living room. How ironic – I thought as I pulled her into my embrace. Holding her close I began to sway to the music. We laughed as we span each other around and danced. Delia didn't laugh often but when she did it was magical. It was like a fire in my veins which made my heart warm.

''You know Misty, I do have one more present for you.'' She said, biting her bottom lip in a way which made my legs quiver. I knew where this was going.

''Come on then.'' I said, pulling her up the stairs past Queenie who just laughed and shook her head.


End file.
